Nightingale's Sorrow
A Fanfiction originally began by Sweet Treats {Sweetie} This is now being carried on by your fave, Starry (yey!) Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground 20:49, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Prologue The ferns quivered as the three cats made their way towards the clearing. "Greetings, Thistleclaw." "Same for you, Breezepelt" "Stop nattering like foolish blackbirds and let us begin the meeting!" "Of course, Mapleshade," said Breezepelt, dipping his scarred black head. The murky ground squelched as the cats sat. "I have found a loner that will soon join ShadowClan. If we want our last scrap of sweet revenge, we shall train this cat to destroy the lake side kittypets that live there. Now, I-" Mapleshade had spoken, and wa sturning so pale that she was not visible any more. Thistleclaw jumped up. "M-Mapleshade?" Thistleclaw stammered. "I am leaving," the cat answered into the thick air, "Keep the legacy going..." Chapter One I run. I dig my claws into the earth and push myself forward, trying desperately to get away from the evil behind me. "Come back, come back!" It hisses. "Never!" I yowl, kicking dirt into it's eyes. I spring over a log and swerve around a tree. I run as far and as fast as I can, but it's to late. With a yowl the evil creature tackles me. I struggle, trying to break free. That's when I see it's face. Dark eyes that looked like endless pit, a scarred face, but that wasn't the problem. It's a cat I know, but who? It seems familiar, but... "Night!" a voice yowls above me. I was shaken out of my nightmare. Too mant nights I have slept under the moon, dreaming the same dream over and over again. "Ash, what on earth are you doing up there?" My kit climbs down the unsteady branch of the willow tree before hopping onto my sleek black pelt. "Can we hunt?" "Now?" I struggle to stand, the mysterious face of that cat still lingering before my eyes. "Mother, I'm hungry!" Ash wails. We are not blood related; I found her as a new born kit after I ran away from the band of rogues I lived with and brought her up as my own. I found her crying pitifully, and since my "incident" ( which I will come to tell in a moment's time ) I had lost my kits and still had milk left over. But now, five moons later, leaf-bare was coming, and prey was scarce, leaving us cold, alone and hungry in this frozen wasteland. "Let's go," I sigh doubtful,padding slowly towards the forest. After an hour of no luck, we were defeated. I had no energy, it seemed, and I was about to call out that we head back to our nest when I heard a screech: "Mother! Run, FOX HEADING OUR WAY!" "Ash, stay by me!" I responded as we pelted away side by side in the thick-falling snow from the russet shaped creature behind us. However, lack of food and warmth slowed me down, as it did my kit, and I started to feel the fear of death creep in. "Mamma, cats!" Ash whispered. Sure enough, a group of six strangely-scented cat came running towards us, and I snarled in the protection of my kit, but as it was they hared right past me and attacked my persuer, sending it limping with tail between legs. "Why did you help us?" I grimaced at my own voice. I struggled to breathe, and my taughtly stretched skin that suck permanently to my ribs couldn't seem to get in enough oxygen. "The warrior code teaches us to help any kit, even if it's not from our clan," a russet coloured tom mewed, as if that explained everything. I looked down at Ash, then gasped. She was shuddering violently, sweating despite the frosty air, and had her eyes half closed in agony. "Ash? Ash, honey stay with me!" I cried. I cannot lose her, I can't! She's all I have left! Please! "Come to our camp, quickly!" Said the tom urgently, "our medicine cat can treat her." Obediently I picked up my daughter by the scruff and raced towards the other cats' departing figures. Will it ever end? Chapter Two Tbc Should I continue with this? Yaas YOU HAVE TO THIS AWESOMESAUCE!! If you want, not really bothered No. OMG NO THIS STORY HURTS MY BRAIN